Working on a title
by RideEmLikeACowboyJazzy
Summary: What happens when a bunch of bored vampires get drunk and play truth or dare? Caroline,Damon, Katherine, mixed with the original vampires, a witch and a human? What human? Are they an intruder? A vampire killer?  Reposting this, I edited it a little
1. Chapter 1

Title: Not sure yet.

Author: Jazzy

Rating: Adult

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, they all belong to L.J smith. Though I am really writing them from their characters from the TV Show on the CW.

Summary: What happens when a bunch of bored vampires get drunk and play truth or dare? Caroline,Damon, Katherine, mixed with the original vampires and a human? What human? Are they an intruder? A vampire killer?

Warning: May have slash, not sure yet and I may have a few different pairings. This is supposed to be a silly story, doesn't mean their won't be any sexual scenes in it. Their may not be though.

A.N: I am new at writing for Vampire Diaries, so please review my story. I have been on writers block for months and feedback will help me write more and faster. If you have any truth or dare ideas then send me some in a review. I may use them, I may not. Enjoy the story!

Part 1

Caroline Forbes was extremely bored! She was lying around in her bed, going bonkers with nothing to do. It was late at night, too late for most humans in this crappy dull town to be awake at this hour. After midnight on a school night in the middle of the week. Caroline had already decided on not going to school the next day, and her mother was out of town with police business and wouldn't be around to force her to go to school. Lets face it her mom wouldn't be able to even beg her to go to school, Caroline was a vampire and never allowed humans to control her.

Caroline groaned loudly, then sat up in her bed, gazing around her lit bedroom, trying to figure out a way to amuse herself. She wasn't hungry, she was not thirsty for Bambi, she was not even horny, honestly she didn't even think a movie or a marathon of Buffy or Dawson Creek would even excite her, and Spike and Pacey always put a smile on her face. Caroline hated when she was in these boring dull moods, where nothing could amuse her, and she'd most likely just sit around all night long bored and not being able to sleep. Vampires didn't need to sleep, they physically could if they really wanted to, but they didn't have to. They were very different from humans and Caroline enjoyed staying awake all night long occasionally.

Caroline stood up, walking over to her desk, she sat down in her white cushioned chair and dug around in her desk. She pulled out her purple sparkly journal, along with her 'My Little Pony Pen' that wrote in pink ink, that she bought online and took it everywhere. Her fingers flicked thru the pages, landing on the next blank piece of paper. She decided to doodle around for a bit, and maybe write a little in her journal. Caroline drew some adorable hearts and stars all over the paper, along with some butterflies. She then opened up the middle drawer and took out two other pens, a purple inked pen, along with a light blue inked pen. She then colored in her butterflies, hearts and stars. Once she was finished, she signed her name on the paper, along with another star above the I in her name.

Caroline was just about to flip the page in her journal and write about her day, when her bedroom door banged open, the door knob slamming hard against the wall, the door partly breaking off, causing her to jump and shriek startled. She placed her hand on her unbeating heart, spun around in her chair, raising an eyebrow at her surprised guess, then glared at the vampire that flung themselves across her bed, folding their arms above their head and closing their eyes, not even saying anything to her. Caroline stood up, walked over to her bed, stood in front of the vampire and scowled down at the vampire. She tapped her foot on the ground, waiting for a reaction, then cleared her throat, still no reaction. Caroline then growled loudly, causing the other vampire to open their eyes, glancing at her in amusement, then chuckling, which caused Caroline to glare and growl louder.

"What the heck do you think you are doing in my bedroom and at this time at night?"Caroline asked, tapping her foot once again.

"Hello to you too Blondie, Its been a long time. What a few years? I missed you, haven't you missed me?"Katherine asked, in her bitchy tone, but gave her an innocent smile.

Caroline snarled at her,"I'll ask you once again what are you doing in my bedroom?"She growled, glaring daggers at the vampire that ruined her life.

"I'm bored?"Katherine asked, smirking. "Was that a decent enough answer Barbie?"She clucked her tongue against her teeth.

Caroline was about to pounce on the other vampire, which would have been her death, but Katherine angered her. Before she pounced she heard someone else walk into her bedroom, and they wrapped their arms around her waist, holding her tightly so that she wouldn't attack anybody, but not enough to hurt her. She sniffed the air and immediately recognized the scent.

"Careful Barbie Doll, we wouldn't want you to break a nail. Or get killed."Damon joked, kissed her cheek, and walked her over to the couch in her bedroom and sat down on the couch, forcing Caroline to sit next to him. "Kat isn't here to kill you."Damon stated, biting his tongue, wincing, "Again? We are here because we are bored."

Caroline glared at Damon, she couldn't believe his little 'again' comment, and that pissed her off even more. "What do you mean you two are here because you are bored? Since when have we been B.F.F.'s?"She asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Oh so you don't want to paint my nails, do my hair and find me a sexy dress to wear?"Damon asked, with a sarcasm pout. "Fuck and I totally came here for to dress me up as a princess."He let out a loud girly giggle, which caused both girls to roll their eyes and chuckle with him.

"We didn't come here to fight or even to argue with you, so you can untwist your panties. We simply came here for some entertainment."Katherine said, looking at Caroline.

If Caroline was human she would be blushing like crazy right about now. Just one look at Caroline's face caused both older vampires to snort, scoff and roll their eyes.

"If you think that I'm having a three some with you two Katherine then you are out of your freaking mind. Well you are out of your mind anyway. I don't find you attractive. Besides sleeping with you would be like sleeping with Elena and that makes me want to barf a little in my mouth."She said, wincing, closing her eyes hoping not to get slapped. "Not that you are ugly, Elena is like my sister."She quickly explained.

Damon chuckled, "Interesting, I didn't know you were part lesbo Barbie, good to know. Next time I'll invite you to a three way party."He waggled his eyebrows at her, causing her to giggle, and Katherine to scowl.

"No seriously why are you guys here? And wait a minute how did that bitch get invited into my house?"She asked, then slapped her forehead remembering when Katherine pretended that she was Elena. She glared at Katherine, "Forget it! I remember now. Now start talking alright I don't have all night."She sighed.

"Really now? What were you doing before we interrupted you?"Damon asked, glancing at her journal, stood up and vampire sped to the journal, grabbed it and opened up the diary and read a random page, slapping Caroline's grabby hands away. "Dear Journal, Klaus is still flirting with me, trying to charm his way into my panties, and its really getting to me. Then his brother got woken up and has been in town and I find him hot and charming too. Plus there is Damon, the hottest guy that I have ever met in my entire life. Human AND vampire life..."Caroline finally snatched the diary from Damon's hands, slapped him over the head with it, and held on tightly to her journal, not letting it go, then she sat back down.

"You bastard! How could you read my diary? And in front of her?"Caroline glared at him, not being able to hold in her hurt expression. "My Diary is very personal to me! I know you wouldn't understand, but this is my life."

Damon ignored Caroline's drama, smirked at her and stated, "Wow Care I didn't know you still had the hots for me."He winked at her, then chuckled. Caroline rolled her eyed, and sighed, looking away from him.

"God you two are so fucking boring! I came back into town for some excitement, not for some high school human drama! Damon and I came here for some amusement, and no not in any sexual way you pervert! Its late, the humans are all sleeping and we are bored. Well I am at least and I demand to be amused!"Katherine growled, sitting up, placing her head against the headboard, glaring at the blond in the bedroom.

"And what do you expect me to do?"Caroline asked.

"Stefan is fucking some skank in Damon's house, so we are locked out till tomorrow sometime, most likely in the late afternoon."Katherine said, as if that was an answer to Caroline's question.

Caroline wrinkled her nose, "Ew! TMI!"She fake gagged. Her eyes then went wide as her brain registered what Katherine said. "He is screwing some whore? Who? Rebekah?"She asked.

Damon snorted at that. "Not a fan of Bekah are you Carebear?"He asked, smirking. "I don't see why you two girls hate each other, you are like the two most hottest blondes I have ever fucked."He said, "And let me tell you right now that I banged hundreds of blondes in my human and vampire days."

Katherine snorted that time. "Don't listen to him, he is lying. I took his virginity and his human life, so he didn't screw any blondes before me. I'm the only one he has ever fucked as a human."She rolled her eyes at Damon, throwing a pillow at him.

"Don't flatter yourself bitch."Damon said, standing up, then walking into Caroline's closest. He started going thru it, trying to find a hot and slutty outfit for her to wear.

"What are you doing Damon?"Caroline asked, standing up and walking over to him, slapping him over his head. "Must you dirty all of my clothes with your filthy hands?"She snapped.

"I'm trying to find you the most perfect outfit to wear for tonight."Damon said, gazing down at her fluffy kitten covered pajama's, then gazed down at her pink bunny slippers, frowning. "Those definitely won't do."

Caroline gazed down at her slippers and pouted. "What is wrong with what I'm wearing? I think it looks adorable. Wait what do you mean I need to get dressed for tonight? You two lunatics still won't tell me why you are here annoying the heck out of me!"She growled.

Katherine rolled her eyed, stood up, then walked over to Damon, gazing at Caroline's clothes with a scowl. "Haven't you figured it out yet? We are kidnapping you, you have to wear the sluttiest out fit. So when we kill you, your mom will find you and see what a real slut you really are."Katherine said, giggling. .

Caroline and Damon slapped Katherine over her head, causing her to punch Caroline's wall, wincing as her hand went thru it, causing Caroline to shriek and punch her in the shoulder. "WHAT THE FUCK!"Katherine yelled. She turned around and slapped Damon across his gorgeous amused face and bitch slapped Caroline across her face." If you two moron's hadn't figured it out yet the cheerleader whore is dead! We can't kill her again unless we finally stake her!"She groaned.

"Ignore that bitch Care, we are only here to have some fun. Not to cause any bloodbath fights tonight. Simple fun! We thought we would get drunk and maybe play truth or dare or something."Damon suggested, winking. "Playing drinking games while drunk is extremely fun." He smirked, and both girls slapped him over his head, snorting. "WHAT? It is!"He pouted, rubbing his head.

"You want to get drunk and play truth or dare?"Caroline asked, looking at both of them carefully. Katherine shrugged her shoulders, while Damon nodded his head winking at her. Caroline shrugged her shoulders and chuckled. "Alright! Sounds exciting!"She giggled, rubbing her hands together in excitement. She was very much still human, these things excited her. She smirked at Damon, gazing up and down his body. "I dare you to let me doll you up. Do your nails, hair, make up and pick out a sexy outfit for you. But the catch is you HAVE to wear everything all night long. Even if your lipstick smears off, you 'have' to smear more on to those luscious lips."She giggled, with a twinkle in her eyes.

Damon smirked at Caroline, then shrugged his shoulders. "Fine! You are on. But when you are done dolling me up, just remember that I get to ask you something. And I don't think you'll like what I force you to do."He smirked at her. Damon watched her nervous reaction, chuckling loudly, causing Caroline to be even more nervous. "Infact I know that you'll most likely hate it."

TBC: Please Review. It'll get better I promise.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: It is a lot longer and more fun. So Enjoy and review please.

Part 2

Katherine scowled as Caroline started gushing over all of her make up and girly products. She glanced at Damon and chuckled, seeing his scared look. Its his fault for egging Caroline on before they even stated they wanted to play truth or dare. He kept on talking all girly, serves him right. Kat walked towards Caroline's now injured door, and walked out. "I'm going to go browse your liquor and make some drinks while you princess him up."She smirked, and ran down the stairs, before anybody could say anything back. She didn't care what type of drink they wanted either, she was going to make what she wanted and they'd have to drink it or go get their own shit.

"Don't be too long darling, I think I am going to need some booze as soon as possible."Damon called after his ex from hell. He frowned as he looked back at Caroline. She was going thru her make up, trying to decide which shades to torture him with. "Barbie please no pink or purple, maybe a sexy looking red would look the hottest on me."He suggested, well more like begged. Truth or Dare was really his idea, but he didn't think that Caroline would really dare him to allow her to chick him up. How was he supposed to charm the girls tonight and get laid? He'd think of something, he always did. He never had trouble getting laid.

"You asked for it Damon!"Caroline squealed, as she found a lovely fuchsia pink lipstick shade that she had bought recently, along with purple glittery eyeshadow. "Sorry 'darling' but this is my dare and you are the one that came barging into my home in the middle of the night and practically forced me to play your silly games! You didn't even care if I was sleeping or not."She said, rolling her eyes. Caroline started with his eyes, putting the purple eye shadow on first. She drew on some purple eye liner, giggling as he glared at her. "I'm sorry but you are going to look pretty, so stop glaring at me and let me finish. Come on I am the most popular and gorgeous girl in my high school, heck in the whole town really. I know what I am doing."

"My you sure do have a huge Ego."Katherine said, as she walked into Caroline's bedroom holding three large glasses of Margarita's. She set two on Caroline's table with her make up, then took a giant gulp of her drink. Before she swallowed she saw Damon's face, choked, and spit her drink out all over Damon's shirt, causing Caroline to shriek and Damon to growl murderously. "Ha sorry about that. I just didn't realize I walked into Princess Damon's bedroom."She cackled evilly, taking another sip of her drink, swallowing it, then smirked.

"KAT!" Damon screamed, giving her his most murderous look, causing Katherine to snort, not afraid at all.

"Oh shut up Kat! You too Damon!"Caroline said, glaring at Katherine, then glared down at his shirt, then back up into her eyes. "You are lucky he was going to change his shirt anyway, or I may have to claw your eyes out!" Caroline then turned her attention back towards Damon, finishing up his eyes with some mascara. Caroline blotted some pink blush on his cheeks, causing Katherine and her to giggle.

"You too keep on having a ball dolling me up, because pretty soon your fun will be over and it'll be my turn to get both of you evil bitches back!"Damon grumbled, folding his arms over his now wet chest, pouting.

"Awe poor baby here have some liquor before Care-bear here smears lipstick on those sexy lips of yours."Katherine said, picking up his drink and practically forced him to drink. If you could call it forcing him, when he gulped down a few sips out of eagerness.

Caroline slapped Katherine's hand. "What are you doing you crazy vampire? Don't you see me working here?"She snarled, shaking her head, muttering, "How rude some people can be."She rolled her eyes, then dug around thru her nail polish. She found a lovely shade of purple, not too bright, not too hot purplish either, but darker then lavender. It was a color that Caroline often chose for herself, and knew that Damon would look good with purple nail polish. She got to work.

"You guys are fucking BORING me!"Katherine groaned, taking another giant chug out of her drink. "So Blondie, have you ever fucked Stefan, thought of him naked or wished that he would fuck your pathetic ass?"She asked, smirking.

"Eww NO!" Caroline said, then bit her lip cringing, realizing that she was lying.

Damon smirked at her, causing Caroline to bit her lip harder, ignoring Katherine all together.

She knew that Damon had always known that Caroline wanted Stefan before she set her eyes on him.

"What was that?"Damon asked, smirking. He poked her in her stomach with his non nail polished finger. Causing her to sigh with frustration and slap him over his head. "Ouch Blondie! Watch the hair!"He hissed playfully. He smirked as Katherine sat down and he winked at her. "Our vampire daughter here wanted Stefan before she laid her eyes on me. Before I lured her in and toyed with her heart, she was going to try to compete Elena for his attention. Kinda pathedic really. He was having none of it though, that bastard only wanted your whiny little look-a-like."He rolled his eyes, and grinned at Caroline as she finished up his nails.

Caroline stabbed her nail into Damon's arm, smirking as she heard him hiss. "You shouldn't have told her anything Damon."She pouted. "I'm not proud of how I was when I was a human. I was kind of selfish back then."

"Like you aren't ever selfish now?"Damon joked, causing Katherine to chuckle.

Caroline shouted, "HEY! That wasn't nice you two!"She pouted, fake glared at them both and socker punched Damon's arm and pinched Katherine's arm. She then felt a nail dig into her skin causing her to growl. "Dang Katherine that hurt!"She frowned, rubbing her arm. She glared at them both, then glanced back at Damon, placing her hand on her chin, thinking on what to do next.

"Since when am I ever nice Blondie? Get fucking used to it! I am only being honest here. You wanted to bone my younger brother and you probably still do deeply. This is called Truth or Dare for a reason, it isn't supposed to be nice! I am allowing you to girly me up and I am going to look awful and I won't be getting laid in a long time because I won't be able to live this shit down. So quit being a whiny brat!"Damon said, grumpy.

"You both are such little pussies."Katherine said, rolling her eyes, stood up and chugged her drink. She then worked on drinking Caroline's drink. Then forced Damon to chug more of his own drink down. "Come on seriously! We are here to have some fun! You are still practically human prepared to Damon and I. You only been a vampire for a very short time. We need some amusement in our lives and getting hammered and doing silly dares will give us some fun at least for tonight. So both of you quit fucking whining and lets have some fun!"Katherine demanded, slamming the glass down, thankful it didn't break or she would have wasted perfectly good liquor. "Now do you have anymore juicy details to share with me about Stefan Caroline or are we moving on?"She asked.

Caroline frowned and shook her head, "No I don't have anything to discuss about Stefan. What Damon said was all true. I wanted him to be mine, he dug Elena though, I never understood how he could have wanted her when he could have had me."She said,pouting, then eyed Katherine and scowled. "I guess that is all your fault then?"

"Ya pretty much Care-bear."Damon said, smirking. "But hey look on the bright side. Katherine didn't ruin all chicks for me, like she did with Stefan. I can bang any girl I want, despite on who I have ever loved in my human or vampire life. Pansy Stefan can't. He loved Elena simply only because she looked like Katherine."He said, grabbing his margarita glass and downing the rest of his drink. "Delicious shit Kat."He said, smirking. He knew that was a little late, but late is better then never right?

"Alright enough about Stefan!" Caroline grumbled, stood up, grabbed her cell phone and diary and walked to her closest. She walked into the closest, closing the door behind her. She didn't want Damon having any say on what he wore tonight. It was her dare and she got to pick. She quickly hid her diary and then twirled her blond curls around her finger, as her teeth bit into her lip, gazing at her selection. She found a pair of black pants, a cute black short jacket with pink and purple flowers all over and a sexy purple bra.

"I DRAW THE LINE AT HEELS! I WILL NOT WEAR THEM!"Damon shouted loudly, even though they were vampires and there was no need to yell. His statement made both girls to chuckle.

Caroline kept on chuckling as she scrolled down the names in her white I Phone. She stopped on the name Bonnie and quickly texted her. 'Bonnie I need you immediately! It is an emergency! Come to my house A.S.A.P. You can sleep over and we both can play hookie tomorrow from school. Hurry up please.'

Not a minute later she got a text, luckily she placed her phone on silent so Damon and Katherine would not know she had texted her witch best friend.

'WTF Care? It is nearly 1 am at night! You are lucky I was not sleeping. Infact I couldn't fall asleep and I was planning on skipping school anyway. What is the emergency? I am on my way, hold on tight and don't die again.'

Caroline rolled her eyes at that text, and wrote back, 'Sorry Bon, I am glad that you weren't asleep. I'll explain when you get here. Just let yourself in, mom is away on business. Don't freak out too much when you come in either.' She hit send and continued looking at her clothes, trying to see if she wanted Damon to wear anything else instead.

"YO BLONDIE! What the fuck is going on? Did you find Damon a outfit yet? Do I need to bust another door down again?"Katherine joked, slamming her hand on the door.

"YOU BETTER NOT BREAK ANOTHER DOOR AND NOTHING ELSE IN MY HOUSE! MY MOM WILL KILL ME IF ANYTHING ELSE IS DESTROYED AND I'LL COME BACK AND HAUNT YOUR BUTT!"Caroline growled. "I'll be out when I feel like it. Make yourself useful and make more drinks!"She ordered, rolling her eyes and ignored the other two vampires. She really was stalling, she wanted Bonnie to come upstairs and into the closest to help her before she showed Damon what he was going to wear. She was getting quite antsy and she couldn't wait till her best friend got there.

"You are lucky that we drank up all of the alcohol in your bedroom or I would bitch slap you for ordering me around Blondie!"Katherine growled, walking out of the bedroom.

"You better bring me another drink whore and a stronger drink this time!"Damon growled.

"Yes Princess."Katherine sang loudly from downstairs.

Caroline could already hear Katherine banging around in the kitchen, causing her to frown. She better not break anything or she would be angry. She already knew her mother was going to freak out about her door. Vampire or not she didn't want to hurt her mother or compel her either. Caroline sat on the floor and gazed at her phone, sighing when Bonnie never texted her back. She stood up immediately as she heard screaming downstairs, her eyes going wide as she heard glass breaking. 'Oh no not my mom's china!' She thought, squeaking as she opened up her closest door, squeaking once again as it broke off, she ignored the door and Damon's amused glance and ran out of the closest, still holding onto the clothes. "STAY RIGHT THERE DAMON!"Caroline hissed thru her teeth.

Caroline tore down the stairs fast and running into the scene of Katherine with her vampire face out threatening Bonnie about to leap, and Bonnie lifting up her hand getting ready to do something witchy to Katherine. "DON'T! STOP BONNIE! It isn't what you think."Caroline said, panicking. "This isn't why I begged you to come here. This isn't the help that I needed from you."She said, cringing.

Bonnie glared at Katherine once more then glanced at her friend. She took a deep breath, let her arm fall down to her side and frowned. "What is going on Care? You said it was an emergency and I come and this vampire bitch is at your house going thru your things. Destroying your things. I thought she attacked you."She rubbed her face frustrated.

"Katherine isn't here to attack me. I"m sorry if you misunderstood my texts. I didn't want to get into any more details over the phone."Caroline said, frowning. She glared at Katherine until Katherine backed away.

"When you tell a witch to hurry up and help you and she comes in and see's an evil psychotic vampire in her best friends house, of course she is going to think something happened."Bonnie said, sighing. "So what is going on? What do you need my help with that you couldn't wait until morning?"She asked. She had a feeling that she wasn't going to like this.

"You see Katherine and Damon came over."Caroline said, getting interrupted, causing her to sigh.

"DAMON IS HERE? WHY DIDN"T YOU TELL ME? That is why I am here to finally kill the bastard vampire then?"Bonnie asked, with excitement.

"Ha you wish witchy!"Damon called from upstairs.

Caroline saw Bonnie glaring at her ceiling and sighed. "Will everyone please shut up? Bonnie I asked you to come because Damon and Katherine came over, with liquor and wanted to play truth or dare. They kinda begged me too."

"We didn't beg her, she practically squealed with delight when I mentioned it. She nearly creamed her panties."Damon joked from upstairs once again.

Caroline growled, "ANYWAY! I got to dare Damon first. I got to put make up on him, paint his nails and choose an outfit for him. But obviously he is a giant prepared to me. So...Can you help me please?"She asked, giggling and showing the clothes to her best friend, blinking her eyes innocently. "Please?"

"Let me get something straight. You begged me to come over your house for an emergency at 1 am, not because you wanted me to kill any vampires or protect you. But because you made Damon into a drag queen and needed my witchy powers to help make him look super pretty?"Bonnie asked, amused and chuckled. "What the hell! I am so in."She smirked, grabbed the clothes one by one, closing her eyes and picturing each clothes item bigger so it would fit Damon. When she was done she glanced at her work and nodded her head. "I'm sure his fat ass would fit into these clothes."She smirked.

"I RESENT THAT WITCH!"Damon snarled, and vampire sped downstairs into the room the other three girls were in. As soon as he came into view Bonnie started laughing her ass off, bending over, slapping her leg, and laughing harder. It looked like she was having trouble breathing, which caused Damon to glare at her, and Katherine and Caroline to laugh with her. "What is so funny? I look hot!"He glared at the girls.

"Ya Princess and you are going to look even hotter in a minute."Bonnie joked and threw the clothes at him. "Strip vampy!"She said, smirking. "I believe that I am the only female in the room that has never screwed you nor seen you naked. Since I came over to help with your outfit I think that I should be able to see you naked!"She chuckled once again.

"Oh witchy you can see me naked any day that you won't. All you have to do is ask nicely and get naked yourself."Damon said in his husky voice, winking at the witch.

"Is that the best you got tough guy?"Bonnie asked, teasingly, winking back at him. She then placed her hands on her hips, glaring at him and added, "I double dare you to strip and dress in front of us."She snickered because she didn't think that he would do it. When his shirt hit her face she was stunned in silence. She couldn't believe that he was actually stripping. No wait she could believe it, but was just kidding, she didn't really want to watch him strip. "OH MY GOSH!"She squealed, placing her hands on her blushing cheeks. "I was just joking."She chuckled, and peaked thru her fingers and watched him smirk at her and grab his belt and spanked Caroline's butt, causing her to gasp loudly and then hit his bare arm hard.

"Spank me again and see what will happen!"Caroline growled, rubbing her injured bum, pouting.

"Oh this I'd love to see."Katherine joked, smirking when Bonnie nodded her head in agreement.

Damon raised his eyebrows at Caroline, smirked at her and spanked her ass once more but with his hand this time, causing her to once again squeal. "Bring it on Barbie."

Caroline glared at him and chuckled, "As you wish Princess."she said, smirking. She then ran back up into her bedroom, walked into her closet once again. She picked up a pair of girly black sandals with pink sparkly flowers. "We'll see who is looking like a barbie in a minute."She mumbled under her breath and ran back downstairs.

Bonnie saw what her best friend held in her arms and chuckled, running up to her. She grabbed the sandals and made them slightly big for Damon. She then hugged her friend. "I Love you! You have the most awesome ideas."

"I couldn't do any of my awesome ideas without my awesome witch best friend."She grinned. "Thanks for your help Bonnie."

"You are welcome Care."Bonnie said, smiling as she watched Damon finish getting dressed while mumbling under his breath. "Oh Princess Damonnnnnn, don't forget about your ball slippers."She joked in a sing song voice, smirking as she threw the sandals at Damon, causing him to hiss at her as he slid his big feet into the girly shoes. "Very gorgeous. I approve!"She laughed.

"You do look pretty hot for a drag queen if I must say so myself."Katherine said, smirking. She was surprised when Bonnie laughed at her joke and raised her eyebrows up in the air. "The witchy bitch laughs at my joke? This world really is coming to an end."She joked.

Bonnie smiled sweetly at Katherine, "If you want the world to end even sooner, I could kill you right now." She chuckled as Katherine hissed at her.

"Now now you two enough with your arguing. We are supposed to be having fun."Caroline said.

"Says the one that put me in chick clothes and make up!"Damon grumbled, folding his arms over his chest.

"You are the one who wanted to play in the first place, so quit your bitching!"Katherine snarled.

She then sighed, "Are you guys done being babies? I came down here to get some drinks until I was rudely interrupted."

Caroline saw Bonnie open her mouth to snap back at Katherine, when Caroline walked up to her and bitch slapped her. "Oh ya that? That was for ruining my mothers china dishes!" She then punched the girls cheek, "And that is for breaking my bedroom door."She growled and pulled her hair hard, "AND that is for forcing ME to break my closest door!"She glared at Katherine. Caroline then winced as Katherine punched her back, and was thankful her nose didn't break. She then chuckled as she heard Katherine start screaming.

"And that is for punching my best friend."Bonnie said, with her eyes closed.

"BITCH YOU BETTER STOP BEFORE I SLAUGHTER YOU TO DEATH!"Katherine growled, as Bonnie gave her a witchy migraine. She growled, holding her head wincing in pain and glared at Damon for chuckling.

"Hey don't be glaring at me Kat. I am used to that shit. I am smart enough not to get on Witchy's bad side now. That shit hurts like a bitch."Damon said, smirking. He then walked near the refrigerator, opened it up, found a beer, and ripped the cap off. He then took a big gulp from his beer bottle, walking back into the room. "Alright since I am dolled up, are we going to get this game going?"He asked, smirking at Caroline. "I dare you to dress up as a prostitute, ring the door to The Michalson's mansion and ask whomever answers if they ordered a stripper. 'WHOMEVER' answers! Even if is Satan's mother."

Bonnie glared at Damon, "She made you look pretty and you want her to dress as a prostitute and ask someone if they need a stripper? And what if they say yes? Is she supposed to strip for them like a whore?"She asked, slapping Damon across his head.

"FUCK why does everybody keep on slapping me over the head?"Damon growled, punching the wall, ignoring Caroline's snarl when his hand went thru the wall. "No she doesn't have to whore herself up! I just want to embarrass her, since she is obviously out to embarrass the fuck out of me! This is war, not a fucking tea party!"Damon snarled, rolling his eyes. "And sorry about the wall."He mumbled under his breath.

"Its fine Bon, I'll do it."She said, frowning. "Hopefully its not Klaus answering the door. I'd rather have his mother answer then him or their dog."She chuckled.

"Isn't their dog Klaus?"Katherine muttered, causing everyone to snort or laugh

"And Tyler."Damon joked, causing Caroline and Bonnie to slap him over the head, with Caroline also leaving a nail mark. "Bitch! That hurt!"He glowered, rubbing his sore head once again. "Will you all stop hitting me?"

"NO!" Bonnie and Caroline shouted.

"FUCK NO!"Katherine shouted. She glared at the three of them and stated, "You are still boring me, I am going to get yet another drink."She grabbed a beer, and mumbled under her breath, "Being sober sucks ass!"She untwisted the cap and took a sip of her beer, then walked back to the others.

"It sure does Kitty Kat. It sure does."Damon said, and drank his beer. "Why do you think I am always drunk off my hot ass?"

"Because that is the only reason anybody would ever like you?"Caroline joked, giggling.

"Lots of people love me!"Damon said, offended.

"Like who? Name one."Bonnie demanded, glaring at him.

Damon looked at the three girls and smirked, "Well I know that at least two of you girls love me and I am pretty sure that one of you is deeply in love with me but would never admit it." He gulped down another sip of his beer, burping.

"Ewwww."Caroline whined, causing Damon and Katherine to roll their eyes at her.

"Grow the fuck up Caroline!"Katherine ordered, collapsing on the couch in the living room, closing her eyes. "Are we going to quit chit chatting and get to the fun? Why else do you think I agreed to come here tonight?"She asked, sighing angrily. "Definitely not to 'catch up' with the bitchy witch or the crazy blond."

That snapped Damon back and he smirked at Caroline. "Darling she is right and I believe that I dared you something. Now get your hot ass upstairs, the witch can go with you and you girls can go find the most slutty outfit that you have and hop on in it so we can get the fuck out of here."He said, smirking and sat down on top of Katherine, causing her to shriek. He laughed at her shriek then groaned loudly as she punched him in his stomach and mumbled to get the fuck off of her. Damon rolled his eyes and stayed put. "Have fun girls. Oh and I'll be the judge on 'slutty' also. If you come down here all covered up, I'll throw you over my shoulder and run back up the stairs, strip you out of your dull outfit and dress you in the naughtiest outfit that I can find too! And you know that I always keep my promises."He smirked, leaning back and closing his eyes. He ignored the other three girls, as Katherine groaned again, and Bonnie and Caroline ran upstairs bitching about him being such a pervert. He chuckled, but kept silent.

TBC: Please review. I am really excited about this story and need some more encouragement. Next chapter the originals will come in.


	3. Part 3: 'Did anybody order a stripper'

AN: Here are my thanks to those that reviewed my story! Thanks for alerting and favoriting my story. It meant so much to me. But please if you love my story review it! If you favorite or alert my story please review it. Because I am not lying when I say that I get bad writers blocks. Reviews as great as these that I got from you help me write more and faster. So don't be shy, review and be honest with me. If you liked it, hated it, thought a scene was funny. Or even if you just have a dare or a truth idea, ask me and maybe I'll put it into my story. NO promises! Thanks!

CaraSalvatore: Aw I am happy that you liked my story and thought it was funny. Thank you:)

Debbie87: Thanks for the review:)

Nicole: Thanks for the review:)

Starr: Thanks for the review:)

LaLaALa521: Thanks for the review, glad you found my story funny.

Elle: Thanks for the review :) Very glad you found it amusing. Hope you like this chapter as well. Let me know please.

AmyFrancis: Aw thank you so much for the review. I'm glad you are liking my story so far. I love Daroline and Datherine also. Hope you continue reading :)

CarolineSalvatore: Thanks for the review. Glad you love my story. Very glad I could amuse you.

Melissa: Aw darling thank you so much for the review. It made my night, it really did. When you admitted my story was the funniest stories you ever read on here. I was so shocked but it made me so happy. I am not used to getting such lovely reviews, I honestly barely ever get any and when I do people are rude. So thank you very much for your kind words. The story actually got more reviews that I expected. I get jealous when I see people have 50 or more. The stories I read usually have hundreds and thousands lol.

Part 3

Caroline stood in her bedroom, gazing at her reflection in her mirror, her hands were on her hips and she let out a soft giggle. "I have never looked more like a slut!"She admitted, smirking, quite proud of how she looked. "And I have to thank you Bonnie for helping me look like a tramp."She laughed again.

"I'LL BE THE JUDGE OF THAT!"Damon yelled, letting her know once again that he will be the judge of if she looks slutty enough.

Caroline rolled her eyes and yelled, "OF COURSE DARLING."She joked.

Bonnie winked at her, "Your welcome Care."She smirked. "You do look like a tramp."She laughed.

"Well I guess its time to get my approval from my master."Caroline joked, squirting candy smelling perfume all over herself, then grabbing herself a hot pink purse, and walked towards her door with Bonnie after her. Caroline closed the door after them and started walking downstairs.

"Master! I kinda like that coming from your lips. It is true you know, I did create you after-all."Damon joked, sitting down on the couch downstairs, waiting for Caroline to come downstairs with her witchy friend. As soon as he saw her he gasped in shock, then let out a loud whistle, then started clapping. "Holy fucking shit do you like mighty tasty! Fuck this game, I say we kick the bitches out of your house and roll around in your bed all night long like we used to back in the day."Damon said, winking at her.

Caroline smirked, walking up to him, leaning over making sure to give him a good view of her showing cleavage, then she nibbled on his ear softly, whispered in his ear, "You wish baby."She then bit his ear hard, causing him to shriek. Caroline pulled back and slapped him over his head once again for fun. "That was for reminding me that its your fault that I am a vampire."

"Hey slut don't forget that I am the one that killed you, don't be giving him all the credit."Katherine said, laying down on the couch, with her legs on top of Damon's.

Caroline gazed at her, smirking, leaned down as if she was going to give the other vampire a hug, but instead of wrapping her arms around the other girl she pulled Katherine's hair as hard as she could, chuckling when Katherine screamed in pain, then let out a growl. "That is for reminding me that you are the vampire that killed me."She smirked, "Hurts like a bitch doesn't it?"She asked. Caroline then scratched her nails on the girls arm, chuckling once again at the sounds coming from Katherine, then backed away.

"Alright bitches enough fighting, lean back some more so I can inspect you."Damon ordered, pushing Caroline back.

Caroline snorts, "Inspect me for what roaches?" She joked.

"Ewe! I certainly hope you don't have any roaches or I am out of here."Katherine said, with Damon and Bonnie nodding their heads in agreement.

Damon cleared his throat, "I can't believe that you would say something so disgusting and filthy while looking like a slut and it wasn't the kind of filthy talk I'd want to hear from those sexy lips of yours while you look like sex."He stated, glaring at her. He then rolled his eyes and sighed, gazing at her body once more. Her hair was still blond with curls, nothing special. She had on a short hot pink and black dress with sparkles, her dress showed plenty of legs and cleavage, she had a cute name tag on her left breast that said 'CandyLips'. Purple boots them came up her thigh a little. She had sparkly pink lips that looked like her lips were actually dipped in sugar, gazing at them made Damon want to lick his lips. Infact he did lick then. She her sparkly eyelashes, purple eye-shadow, a tiny bit of blush on her cheeks, her nails were done dark purple. She had pretty rings on, as well as a long necklace with a charm that dipped into her cleavage.

Damon couldn't help but whistle once again, "Holy shit you really do like hot. You smell tasty enough to eat!"He said, shifting in his seat a little, grabbing his crotch.

Bonnie wrinkled her nose, "You are so gross!"She said, wrapping her arms over her chest, glaring at the male vampire. "Pig!"

"Blow me."Damon said, smirking at the witch.

"You wish!"Bonnie glared heatedly at Damon.

"Yes you are right, and I wouldn't mind taking a nibble out of your chocolate skin either."Damon said, waggling his eye-brows at her, then winked.

"Now you are the one dreaming."Bonnie stated.

Katherine and Caroline chuckled, neither one of them minding Damon's naughtiness, since they both fooled around with him, and any girl that screwed Damon would be stupid if they said they didn't like being with him. They both enjoyed Damon's dirtiness, infact there would be no Damon without disgusting personality.

Damon rolled his eyes at the black girl then looked at Caroline once again. "I approve of everything but one thing."

"Really Damon only one thing?"Katherine joked.

"I look like a skank! What else can you do to make me look more slutty?"Caroline asked, afraid to find out.

"I want the witch to use her freaky powers and turn Caroline's golden locks red."Damon said.

"WHAT?"Caroline screeched, immediately touching her blond curls. "I love my hair!"

Damon rolled his eyes, "Oh get over it Blondie, you can be a red head for one night!"He said, folding his legs, causing Katherine to snort. Him folding his legs dressed as a girl was one hilarious thing to see. Damon glared at Katherine, then turned his attention back to Caroline ignoring Katherine completely. "I don't want that Weasley orange shit either! I want blood red hair, very sexy! You can keep the curls if you want."He said.

Bonnie snorted, "Weasley? You been reading and watching Harry Potter Damon?"She joked.

"What? Fuck no I."Damon started to say, then glared at Caroline, "Fine damn it! Yes I read it but it really isn't my fault. I can't be blamed when Blondie here forces me to read her chick flick books!"

Now it was Caroline's turn to snort. "Are you kidding me? Blaming me? Yes I did force you to read Twilight, but you only read that to get into my panties!"She chuckled. "But I didn't force you to read Harry Potter. I have never read Harry Potter. Infact I was going to read the books but when Cedric Diggory got killed in the fourth movie I said fuck no! They killed my Ceddy off and I refused to read the books!"She pouted.

"Your Ceddy?"Damon asked, wrinkling his nose. "What are you 5?"He rolled his eyes.

"WHAT? Robert was a hotty in Harry Potter. He looked like a freaky sparkling vampire that has a stick shoved up his ass in Twilight, not what a vampire looks at all! But he was very hot as Cedric Diggory!"Caroline pouted.

"He sure does have a stick up his ass."Katherine agreed, smirking. "I wouldn't mind pulling it out of his ass."

Bonnie nodded her head, and placed her hands on Caroline's shoulders."Sorry Care but I have to do it, I promise to change your hair back the way it is. Blond, gorgeous, silky, shiny and sexy."She smirked, then placed her hands on Caroline's hair, closing her hair and concentrating on changing her friends hair blood red.

"Don't forget the curls."Caroline pouted. She closed her eyes as she felt Bonnie hands on her head. She wasn't afraid, she knew her best friend would be able to make her hair as perfect as it once was. She trusted her. When Bonnie removed her hands from her head she knew that her friend was done. She watched Bonnie walk backwards a little and saw from the looks on all three of their faces that she looked hot.

"Wow and I thought Goldie Locks looked hot with blond hair!"Damon shouted excitedly.

Caroline grinned and ran towards the tall mirror in her living room. She gazed at her reflection, twirled around smirked. "Holy shit I sure do look hot!"She giggled and twirled around some more.

"Don't forget why you look fine either!"Damon said.

"Oh ya thanks Bonnie."Caroline said, smiling.

Damon rolled his eyes, "No Red, I meant because of the dare."He said, getting up from the couch, then walking towards Caroline's kitchen. He grabbed a shot of tequila, gulped it down, then walked to her fridge. He grabbed a bag of human blood, stabbed his finger in to make a hole, poured a little bit of blood in three shot glasses, making sure to save a tiny bit of blood. He then poured another shot but with tequila and poured some orange juice in it, and walked into the living room to the three ladies. He gave the orange shot to Bonnie, then handed blood to each of the female vampires. They all took their shots, sighing with relief.

Before Caroline could say anything Damon poured the rest of the blood from the blood bag onto his hand then smeared it all over her chest, causing her to gasp with surprise and horror. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT FOR?"She asked, shrieking.

" You wasted perfectly good human blood you complete moron!"Katherine scowled, slapping Damon over his head, causing him to growl.

"ENOUGH WITH THE GOD DAMN FUCKING HEAD SLAPS."Damon screamed, causing all the girls to either roll their eyes, snort and all three slapped his head harder then before, causing Damon to rub his head and scowl at all three of them. "Lets get this fucking game on the road damn it!"he growled and walked out of the house.

Caroline giggled at Damon, shrugged her shoulders, eying herself in the mirror once again. "I actually think I look even sexier if that is possible."She smirked. Caroline then walked towards her front door, and stood at the door. "Alright you two lets go, I need to lock up."She said, waiting for Bonnie and Katherine to pass her. She then exited her house, locked up, then placed her keys back into her purse, then skipped on to Damon's car. She hopped into the back of his convertible, with Bonnie next to her, with Katherine in the passenger seat.

Damon started his car, flipped on his radio, then sped on out of Caroline's driveway. Katherine started to singing to the music along with Caroline. Damon rolled his eyes and drove faster.

"I dare you to talk and also act like a chick for the rest of the night vampire boy."Bonnie said, smirking.

Her dare caused the two vampire females in the car to chuckle loudly.

Damon smirked, flipped his hair like a girl would, then batted his eye-brows in a sexy way. "How am I doing so far darling?"He asked, puckering his lips and blowing a kiss towards Bonnie thru the mirror.

Katherine cackled, "Very sexy! But you forgot something."She said, smirking devilishly at him. She then dug around in her purse for her red lipstick. Katherine then smeared it onto his lips. "Now rub your lips together!"She ordered. She chuckled as he rubbed his lips together, then puckered up once again, kissing her on the cheek.

"Thank you sweetheart, it like totally sucks when I forget to bring my lipstick."Damon said, in his girly voice, causing the girls to continue to giggle. "Like O.M.G. Isn't that one of the most suckiest thing ever? To forget your make up?"Damon asked, chuckling softly. "I think I'm doing a fantastic job right now."He admitted, winking in the mirror and licking his lips.

"Like O.M.G. Say that again and I'll chop your bollocks off!"Bonnie threatened, smirking.

"Bitch you better leave my balls out of it you crazy, freaky witch!"Damon said, playing with his hair once again.

"You continuing to play with your hair reminds me."Bonnie said, placing her hands on his gorgeous hair and making it longer, down to his shoulders. Damon's hair was still the same color, and she placed a few braids in his hair, smirking as she did so, totally ignoring his hateful glares. "You can consider this my dare for you."Bonnie said, grinning. Once she was done she pulled away her smile still on her face.

"Thanks darling I look even prettier now!"Damon fake squealed, causing Caroline to squeal as well, and Katherine and Bonnie to laugh.

Katherine glanced out of Damon's window and smirked as she saw a human boy that she recognized immediately. The boy was about their age, maybe a year younger and he was smoking a joint, leaning up against a tree. Katherine eyed Damon wickedly and said in a sing song voice, "Damon I dare you to pull up next to Jeremy and flirt with him, trying to get him to come along for the ride with us."She giggled excitedly clapping her hands.

"WHAT?"Damon screeched in a girly voice. "That is Elena's brother. He is jail bait!"He said, pouting.

Caroline smirked at Katherine's dare and clapped her hands with Katherine. "Ohhhhhhh I love it Kitty Kat!"She screeched.

Bonnie raised her eyebrows her mouth made a tiny little O and she was about to protest, telling Katherine that that was a very cruel dare, but she bit her lip when she realized how amusing the dare really was. She knew for a fact that Jeremy was not gay and would never go for Damon. Bonnie closed her mouth and smirked slightly at Damon's annoyed impression.

"You are doing this Damon!"Katherine glared at him.

Damon smirked at her and sighed, "FUCK! Fine! Alright I'll do this dare but before I do it I will tell you my dare Princess Kat."He stated, chuckling.

Katherine groaned in anger, "Damn it! What is my dare?"She asked, biting her lip in worry.

"I double fucking dare you to pretend you are Elena after I flirt with him. Yell at him for doing drugs and being out so late at night, whatever I don't care. I'd love to see Jeremy's reaction."He smirked.

"Fine! I won't pretend I am that cunt all night long though."She promised. "Elena is way to fucking dull for me and I can't stand pretending I am her when I am as fabulous and awesome as me."

"Deal."Damon smirked, and pulled his car up to Jeremy.

"Hey hot stuff! I'd love for you to hop on into my car and give me the ride of my life."Damon said, and chuckled all girly like. Pulling his hair back, winking at Jeremy, licking his lips and giggling again. "You are one fine little boy."He smirked.

Jeremy stopped smoking his joint and started choking when someone pulled up next to him in their car and started flirting with him. He squinted his eyes when he saw a girl that looked exactly like Damon Salvatore."Haha honey you look like exactly like the scariest fucker I have ever met."He chuckled, puffed on his joint once again. He then blinked his eyes and squinted once again when he realized that it was in fact Damon Salvatore, his sister and Bonnie and Caroline were with him to. Jeremy snorted, "I fucking knew that you were a mother fucking pedophile Damon Salvatore! What going after my sister wasn't good enough for you? So now you must go after me?, since we all know how much you love Gilbert's. And I am even younger then Elena. What kinda perve are you?"He asked, smirking, blowing his smoke in Damon's face. He was surprised he had the guts to do that. 'It must be the pot.'Jeremy thought.

Damon smirked when Jeremy admitted that he was the scariest fucker he had ever met. He was proud of being as frightening as he was, it actually turned him on. He was about to say something when Jeremy continued talking, causing Damon to glare hatefully at him. He wanted to jump out of this car and break the humans neck when Jeremy called him a pervert and a pedophile, the Gilbert joke made him chuckle inwardly. Before he could say anything else Katherine leant over him and practically screeched into his ear.

"What the fuck Jeremy Gilbert!"Katherine growled, she ripped the joint out of the humans hand, glared at it as if it offended her, then butted it out in the ash tray in the car and left it there. She was going to throw it into the woods, but she decided to keep it incase they wanted to smoke out later on. Katherine glared at Jeremy, still practically lying on-top of Damon. "I thought you promised that you were going to stop smoking that shit?"She asked, growling lowly.

Damon chuckled at her growl, "Elena stop being a party pooper! If Jer wants to smoke out all the time and become an even bigger moron then he already is, who are you to fucking stop him?"He asked, keeping up his girly voice.

Katherine giggled under her breath, and glared at Damon slapping him hard on his face. "You fucking bastard! That is my bro bro."She cleared her throat, glaring at Damon when Caroline laughed in the backseat, like it was Damon's fault the blond, now red haired girl was laughing her ass off at her attempt at being Elena.

Caroline stopped laughing when she realized that Katherine slapped Damon's face and she growled loudly, "You fucking home wrecker! Ruin his face and DIE! It took me a long fucking time to make him look that pretty!"She gave Katherine her most angry glare ever. She ignored Damon's glare at her insult.

"Shut up Blondie."She growled, then looked at Jeremy once again."Fuck you are my brother and I am the boss! If I tell you to stop doing drugs and acting like an idiot then you will fucking listen to me god damn it!"She growled once again, punched Damon's leg hard, causing him to let out a girly yelp, grab her hand and crush it. She scowled at Damon, didn't wince at all and pulled her hand away from him just as fast as he grabbed her.

"You don't honestly take me for a complete jackass do you?"Jeremy asked, leaning into the car, shoving Katherine away, grabbing his joint. He then pulled it back into his mouth, and lit it up once again taking a giant puff out of it, then leaned into the car once again and blew it into Katherine's face. "You couldn't be my sister if you were paid to take over her for a night."He smirked, he was quite amused at Katherine's insulted look and Damon's amused look.

"Fuck how did you know?"Katherine asked, pouting, folding her arms over her chest.

"How could I not know? Alright for one you couldn't even call me your brother without stuttering like you are talking to the hottest guy in school. Two Elena would have totally destroyed my joint, not 'save It for later'. Three she would not call Caroline Blondie.. Four she would never use the word fuck, especially as fucking much as you do!"Jeremy said, smirking, then added"Five she wouldn't be giggling like that said school girl as the most evil dude in town is insulting her baby brother. Six Care would never threaten to kill my sister and if she did do you honestly think that Damon, girly or not would just sit there as you threaten her?"He said, puffing on his joint once again, then blew the smoke out. "Seven I never promised Elena shit! I'll smoke, drink, do drugs and party if I want to, that bitch can't tell me what to do!"He said, smirking. "And eight when Damon grabbed you hard, if it was Elena's hand she would have been screaming like a bitch on fire as he broke every single bone in her fragile hand, and she definitely wouldn't be able to pull her hand away two seconds later without no damage. Is that enough for you?"He asked, smirking again. "Seriously do you really take me for a fool? "

Katherine opened and shut her mouth a few times speechless. She then scowled at him, and huffed and puffed under-neath her breath, deciding to keep silent for once. Damon smirked clapping his hands in mock amusement because Jeremy figured it all out right away. Caroline giggled in the back at the whole situation, clearly having a fun night so far, while Bonnie glared at the window, keeping silent also.

"What the fuck are you guys doing?"Jeremy asked, eying the girls in the back, smirking as he did a double take at the hot girl next to Bonnie. Which turned out to be a red haired Caroline. "Wow you are smoking hot Caroline."He said, winking at her, causing her to giggle once again. He wrinkled his nose though as he eyed the girls breasts. He cleared his throat, "Uh that is embarrassing! It looks like you spilled your dinner."He smirked. That comment made Katherine, Bonnie and Damon laugh.

If Caroline was human she'd be blushing like crazy right now, as she gazed at her bloody boobs then at her best friends younger brothers amused face. She smiled at him and shrugged, "Thanks for finally admitting that I am a hottie Jer."She said, giggling. "I didn't miss and I don't usually dress this trashy. Damon dared me to look like a prostitute."She admitted, pouting.

"You dared her to look like a hooker? Why?"Jeremy asked, amused. He chuckled as he continued looking at Caroline's bare cleavage.

"We are playing truth or dare."Bonnie stated from the back seat, finally looking at Jeremy.

"Ohh ya? That is awesome! I'm playing!"Jeremy said, hopping into the car, sitting between the two hot girls. Vampire on one side, witch on the either. "Where are we going?"He asked, wrapping both of his arms around the girls.

Katherine chuckled from the front seat at Damon's annoyed girly face. "Damon here dared Caroline to knock onto Klaus's door and ask whomever answers, no matter who it is if they ordered a stripper."She said, smirking.

"No shit really? That is disgusting, yet terribly funny. What if his mum answers?"Jer asked, laughing his ass off. Caroline glared at him, then turned her head and huffed loudly. "Shit sorry Care but it is funny. You must admit that if anyone else in the car got dared this you'd be laughing your ass off also if the original vampire's mother answered the door."

"I'm hoping that she does answer the door."Katherine said, grinning.

"I'm hoping that Rebekah answers the door. That bitch hates our Caroline and it would be so amusing to hear and see Rebekah's reaction."Damon said, grabbing Katherine's lipstick she left out and smeared some more onto his lips, winking at Jeremy in the backseat. "I'm sure you realize now hot stuff that this is a very cruel and dangerous game. If you really want to play you'll have to do anything any of us dares you to do, even if we want a sample of your tasty blood."He said, then let out a girly giggle and winked once more. Damon then started driving the car.

Jeremy chuckled, "You are fucking wigging me out! Dude can you stop that?He asked, smirking. "It isn't every day that I get hit on by hot boys, fuck hot vampires!"

"Ohhhhhh you think I am hot?"Damon clapped a few times, giggled and continued driving. He smirked when the three girls laughed as he continued his girl charade. He'd never admit to anybody but he was already having an amusing night. Even if a witch and a human joined in on their fun.

Jeremy rolled his eyes, blushing bright red and laughed once more. "Okay then."

"He isn't being annoying on purpose. Katherine dared him to act girly all night long."Caroline admitted, smirking at him.

"Wait a minute since when doesn't Damon act annoying on purpose?"Bonnie joked, causing Jeremy and Katherine to laugh.

"So who dared Damon to look like a chick?"He asked, grinning.

Caroline raised her hand up in the air smirking proudly. "I did."She giggled. She then slapped Jeremy's hand softly when he lifted his hand up for a high five for her to hit.

"AWESOME." Jeremy shouted. Everyone but Damon laughed.

The car ride to Klaus's house was silent the rest of the way. Pretty soon Damon parked in the driveway of the mansion. There were four fancy cars in the driving way, he only recognized Rebeka's and Klaus's. He was wondering who the third and fourth cars were and where everybody else was. He glanced in his mirror, smirking when he saw Caroline's nervous face. The girl looked like she was going to bail out on his dare. He gave a warning glare and growl at her.

"Now now Red, don't even fucking think about begging me to change your dare, you are making a fool out of me tonight and you will be making a fool out of yourself also dear."Damon said, blinking flirtatiously at her in the mirror, then started playing with his hair.

Jeremy snorted at the way Damon was acting, Katherine cackled, Bonnie was trying to hard to not to smile, she even bit her lip hard to stop but her lips were traitorous and she let out a huge grin, and Caroline well Caroline was nervous and was trying not to freak out.

Caroline took a deep breath, even though she didn't have to breath. She glared at Damon, cleared her throat, then hopped out of the car. She held up her head high, then strode towards the front door. Caroline grabbed a cherry blow pop from her purse, unwrapped it, placed it into her mouth, sucking on it, then knocked on the door before her friends could follow. She felt Damon behind her before the door opened up. Caroline didn't even look at whom answered the door, she put on a huge grin. "I'm Candy Lips, did anybody order a stripper?"She asked, in her most flirty voice, giggling. She heard a snort, a gasp, then laughter. She blinked then gazed at the person in front of her, then let out a loud shriek.

TBC: Please review let me know how you are liking my story. Who do you think answered the door? Who do you want to answer the door? Why?

Do you have any truth or dare ideas? Something fun and exciting.

What are some of your favorite scenes?

An: I have another Caroline story that I am writing. It is going to be another fun and amusing story. You all should read it. It is called 'Caroline's Crazy Bucket List'. I am loving writing it so far. I barely have any reviews for that which is surprising because you all seem to love this one. Well that one is going to be fun also. Has a few serious parts right now, but the rest are all going to be silly and hilarious! So please check that story out and review it. Let me know your thoughts. Thanks once again.

AN2: Hey why am I having trouble uploading new chapters? What is going on? Its pissing me off.


	4. Part 4

**Part 4**

Caroline took a deep breath, even though she didn't have to breath. She glared at Damon, cleared her throat, then hopped out of the car. She held up her head high, then strode towards the front door. Caroline grabbed a cherry blow pop from her purse, unwrapped it, placed it into her mouth, sucking on it, then knocked on the door before her friends could follow. She felt Damon behind her before the door opened up. Caroline didn't even look at whom answered the door, she put on a huge grin. "I'm Candy Lips, did anybody order a stripper?"She asked, in her most flirty voice, giggling. She heard a snort, a gasp, then laughter. She blinked then gazed at the person in front of her, then let out a loud shriek.

Caroline let out a loud shriek, backing up slightly, accidentally knocking into Damon and knocking him down, causing him to let out a loud girly shriek. She bit her lip, looking away from the door, looking down at Damon who was trying to get up off of the filthy floor, grumbling under his breath when he had some trouble.

Rebekah snorted, "What the FUCK?" The shorter vampire looked Caroline over and snorted, "And to think that I didn't think you'd ever be able to get even more slutty then you already were."She rolled her eyes, scowling at Caroline, she then glanced down at the other lady on the floor, her eyes blinking in surprise.

Kol elbowed Rebekah out of the way, glaring at his sister. "Don't be rude Bekah! The lady asked if anybody ordered a stripper."Kol said, grinning happily as he eyed the now red head up and down, licking his lips. "I don't recall ordering a stripper, but since when do I say no to a women offering to take her clothes off for me?"He asked, winking.

Elijah slapped Kol over the head growling under-neath his breath. "That is no way to speak to a lady!"

Klaus stormed over to the door, pushing Elijah out of the way and grabbed Kol's neck,lifting him up in the air slightly, "Especially not my lady."He growled, then tossed him onto the ground next to female Damon. Klaus then turned his attention to Caroline, glared at her and spat, "Don't you have any class? Put on some clothes you look like a prostitute." He then turned around and walked back into his home.

Caroline stood there speechless. She has never been this embarrassed before in her entire 18 year old life. She turned around and kicked Damon in the balls. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"She screamed! Caroline ignored Damon's whimper of pain, then pushed Rebekah out of her way and walked into the house uninvited.

"Hey bitch where do you think you are going?"Rebekah demanded, following Caroline. She stood in front of her with her arms folded over her chest, glaring at the red haired vampire.

Damon whimpered, "Bitch! I hate you!"He shouted.

Kol sat up seeing the whimpering girl and frowned, he stood up, offered his hand to the little lady. "You are alright there gorgeous?"He asked.

Katherine, Bonnie and Jeremy walked closer to them, each of them chuckling.

Katherine wrapped her arms around Elijah, kissing his cheek, then turned her attention to Damon and Kol. She smirked, slapped Kol's hand away, grabbed Damon's hand and pulled him up. "You alright sweetie? That bitch didn't hurt you did she?"She asked, laughing.

Elijah looked at Katherine, then Damon, then back at Katherine, then back at Damon. "What the hell? Is that."He started to say, looking at a female Damon and snorted, "Is that Damon Salvatore?"He asked.

Kol squealed when he heard what his brother said. He glared at Damon and shouted, "EWWW! I can't believe I Just called you gorgeous!"He stomped into his house, pouting. He ignored everybody's laughing.

Everybody eventually followed and walked into the house. Klaus was sitting in his black leather chair, Caroline was lying on a black leather couch, Rebekah was still standing with her arms over her chest glaring at Caroline, and the younger vampire continued to ignore her. Elijah sat down in another leather chair. Damon lay down on Caroline, causing her to shriek and kick him off of her, causing everyone to laugh when he once again fell to the ground.

"YOU bitch! That will be the last time you kick me to the ground today!"Damon ordered. "You are going to give me a bruise or make my break a nail." That comment caused a few chuckles and snorts in the group.

Jeremy sat down on another couch, with Bonnie sitting next to him and Katherine sitting on his other side. Rebekah walked over and sat down on the arm rest of Klaus's seat, still glaring at Caroline.

"Will somebody please tell me what the hell is going on?"Klaus asked. Nobody looked at him or even acknowledge that he spoke. He glared at Caroline and demanded, "WELL?"

Caroline sniffled, "You called me a hooker!"She pouted. Causing nearly everyone in the room to snort or laugh.

"Well you did offer to strip slut."Rebekah said, scowling at the bitch.

"NO I did not offer to strip you dumb bimbo! I asked if anybody ordered a stripper! There is a difference!"Caroline snapped.

"I'd still love to watch you strip."Kol said, smiling proudly at Caroline. He then screamed loudly,placing his hands on his head.

Everybody looked at Bonnie and either glared at her or smirked.

"What? The nancy boy asked for it."Bonnie mumbled.

"Why is there a witch in my home?"Someone asked.

"Why is there a human here?"Another vampire asked.

"Why are all of you here?"Another vampire asked.

"Where is chick vampires brother?"Someone asked.

"Why the fuck is that baby bitch in my house?"Rebekah growled.

"WELL?"Klaus demanded once again, causing some chuckles in the group.

"Will you all fucking quit bitching before I kick all of your asses?"Katherine asked, growling.

"Fancy meeting you here Katerina. I am surprised you had the bollocks to come to me house, seeing as I chased after you for over a hundred years."Klaus snapped. Katerina mock smiled at him, and ignored him.

"I have a better question for all of you. Why is Damon Salvatore dressed as a female?"Elijah asked.

"A HOT female!"Kol stated, pouting. All the girls giggled at that, because its true. Damon does look like a hot girl.

Damon grinned, blinking his eyes girlishly, "Oh stop it. Please stop it."He fake giggled, pretending to hide behind his hands.

"And why is he acting like a chick also? Witch did you do that?"Rebekah asked, laughing.

Bonnie glared at the blond vampire, folding her arms over her chest. "No I did not do that! It isn't my fault that Damon's sexuality is finally coming out for us all to see."She smirked when she heard Jeremy, Katherine and Caroline chuckle.

"HEY! I am not a a a."Damon started to say, scowling at Bonnie.

"A nancy boy?"Rebekah offered.

"A fag?"Katherine offered.

"A cocksucker?"Jer asked, grinning.

Caroline giggled, "A fairy!"She grinned widely when a few other people in the room laughed with her.

Damon glared at the three girls and Elena's brother, growling at Caroline's choice of words. "I'm not gay!"He snapped.

"Its a shame really because seeing you girly and hot like that gets me all excited."Kol said, rubbing his hands together. "Makes even me want to be gay."He joked.

Damon glared at Kol, "You pig!"

Katherine, Bonnie, Caroline, Rebekah, and even Jeremy snorted at Damon's comment to Kol.

"Ohhh please Damon! You are the biggest pig that I have ever met!"Caroline said, chuckling.

Klaus stood up in front of everybody and shouted, "WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP!" His yell caused different reactions to everyone in the room. More snorting, more giggling and even a few shriek's of terror coming from the human in the room. "Now I want to know what is going on right bloody now! Why are you all in my house? Why is there two slutty girls in my house, one whom really has a penis that tried to kill me once upon a time and another whom I fancy very much so? Also why is there a coward, a witch and a bloody human in my house?"He demanded.

Katherine snorted, "I guess that I'm the coward."She rolled her eyes.

"And seeing as I am the only human here besides for Bonnie that I'm the 'bloody human."Jeremy joked, wincing when Katherine slapped him over the head. He groaned, "Ouch! That hurt me bitch." He gasped when she slapped in once again, then chuckled when Katherine grabbed her head, falling to the ground wincing in pain. "Thanks Bon, you are the best."He said, smirking at the black beauty next to him.

Bonnie beamed at him, "You are welcome. It was my pleasure."

"Wait a minute here! You fancy me? You still trying to manipulate me into believing them?"Caroline asked, snorting. "If you really so called 'fancy' me then they the hell do you keep on calling me a slut?"She asked, pouting.

"BECAUSE YOU ARE DRESSED LIKE A SCARLET SKANK!"Rebekah screamed.

"NO NEED TO FUCKING SCREAM!"Caroline roared.

"Well you are dressed as a prostitute honey."Elijah said, with a gentle smile.

"Ya and I am still waiting for your hot ass to strip!"Kol grinned, licking his lips.

Klaus growled where he was standing, causing eight pair of eyes to glance his way.

Damon rolled his eyes," Now now you fine delicious man you."He purred, causing a few people to giggle, "Before you get those panties in a twist I'll tell you why we are here."He said, folding his legs, and batting his eyes at Klaus. "We are playing truth or dare. Which is obviously why I am dressed as a hot girl with sex written across her face."He joked.

Bonnie snorted, "I believe you were told to act like a chick you dick, but I don't believe anybody said you had to flirt with guys and girls."

"He flirted with me, it weirded me out."Jeremy said, chuckling, then patting his pockets, pouting. "Does anybody have any pot?"He asked.

Elijah glared at the human, "Keep silent human."He ordered. "There will be no pot in this house!"

"Yes sir."Jermey said, grinning, saluting him.

"Not when you are around anyway."Kol said, laughing along with Rebekah and Jeremy.

One glare from Elijah and Klaus shut the three young ones up real quick.

"So you are playing truth or dare and you are here because?"Klaus asked, sitting down in his chair once again.

"Because tits for brain over here dared me to dress like a hooker and ring your door bell, asking whom ever answered the door if anybody called for a stripper."Caroline said, slapping Damon's head hard, smirking when he yelped in pain.

"I thought you were 'tits for brain' barbie?"Rebekah asked, smiling innocently at Caroline.

"Funny I thought you were the Barbie of the group."Caroline muttered.

Damon snorted, "Where did you get that idea from Care? You have always been the barbie of the group!"He chuckled.

"Elena, Caroline and me call Rebekah barbie."Bonnie said, grinning.

"God you guys are such school gossip children! The reason we are here, besides for the obvious is because we are here to continue out game with."Katherine started to say but was interrupted by Jeremy slapping his hands on the coffee table.

Everybody looked at him as he continued to slap the table with confusion, amusement and annoyance on there face. Katherine slapped his head for daring to interrupt her.

Jeremy gulped, "What? I was doing the drum-roll!"

That caused several people to laugh at his immatureness.

Klaus rolled his eyes, "Humans!"He muttered.

"We are here to play truth or dare with you guys."Caroline said, in a cheery voice, her blue eyes sparkled with excitement. She then clapped her hands giggling.

"FUCKING AWESOME!"Kol said, clapping his hands also and smirking wickedly. "how very exciting."

"Wait a minute here if the red haired bitch over there was to ask the person who answered the door if they ordered a stripper."Rebekah started to saw, glaring at Caroline. "Ew! What if our mum answered?"She asked, with a horrified look on her face.

Caroline rolled her eyes, "It took you ten minutes or so to ask that? And you call me the dumb bimbo blond!"She muttered.

"Well if it helps...I think you are both dumb bimbos."Damon said, growling when Caroline slapped him over the head and Rebekah threw a pillow at his head, while Bonnie used her powers on him. "They are HOT dumb blond bimbos! There are you happy now?"He asked, causing Bonnie to give him another witchy migraine 5 seconds after his other one. "WILL YOU STOP FUCKING DOING THAT?"He growled once more. The room all laughed at his pain, even Klaus and Elijah chuckled with everyone else, while Damon grumbled and pouted.

**TBC: Hope you all enjoy. Sorry no dares or truths in this chapter. More soon. Give me some suggestions if you have any:)**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS EVERYONE:) Reviews make me write more and faster, so those that only alert and favorite my story PLEASE leave a review.**

**Kat: Glad you think my story is epic. Thank you for the review:)**

**DamonLover86: hey aww thank you I am so happy that you find my Damon hilarious. I try hard. Made my night when I read this review from you:) I have another VD story where Damon is going to be a main character if you want to check it out. It is called 'Caroline's Crazy Bucket List'. Its going to be as crazy and fun as this one is.**

**Vicki: Thanks for the review, glad I got you to laugh.**

**Melissa: Thank you, I am so happy that you find my story so funny. I try hard. :) Hope to hear more from you soon.**

**BangelSpuffy: Thanks for thre review:)**

**CarolineSalvaore: Thanks for the review. I am glad you posted some of your favorite funny scenes. Hope you continue reading my story:)**

**AmyFrancis: Aw thanks for the nice review.**

**LaLaLa521: Thanks for the review. Glad you are enjoying my story. And ya I am glad I chose Jermey to join the game.**


End file.
